


JaeYong 2

by hchnsunflower



Series: Red Series [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bedroom Sex, Fuckbuddies, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:13:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25638601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hchnsunflower/pseuds/hchnsunflower
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong
Series: Red Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848928
Kudos: 37





	JaeYong 2

Jaehyun walks in the living room, coming from the backyard garden, when saw Taeyong sitting there as he waits for him.

“Go fucking home. Why the hell are you still here?” Jaehyun says, annoyed by Taeyong’s presences. 

The older one glance at him and smiles. He stands up from his seat and walks his way near Jaehyun. 

“Come one, daddy. Let’s fuck” Taeyong says, putting his arms around the younger one’s neck and starts licking it.

Jaehyun lets out a sighs and pulls him away. 

“What don’t like it?” Taeyong asks, nonchalantly. The younger one rolls his eyes at him. “Did you take the pills?” Jaehyun asks.

Taeyong grins at him and nods. “We are going to do it!!” He happily exclaims. Jaehyun rolls his eyes once again before putting Taeyong’s legs around him.

The older helds on tighter to him as Jaehyun walks his way to his room as he carries him.

“Fuck!” Taeyong curses after Jaehyun places him down on his bed and crawl on top of him and started licking his neck.

Jaehyun slowly unbuttons Taeyong’s top as he goes to the older’s one chest and licks him. It goes down to his abs then back to his chest as Jaehyun plays with Taeyong’s nipple. He bite the other while caressing the other one. Taeyong moans in pleasure as he lewd body lets Jaehyun do his thing. 

The younger one complete removes Taeyong’s top and lets his hands explore his upper body until he slowly it down when he reaches to “that part”. Jaehyun unbuckles Taeyong’s belt and removes his pants and boxers, revealing the older one’s manhood. 

Jaehyun, now all naked, went on top of Taeyong and he himself insert’s Taeyong’s dick inside his hole. “Ughh” Jaehyun moans as he close his eyes, feeling the manhood inside of him. Taeyong bit his lips as he saw Jaehyun starting to thrust.

“fuck—ahh!” Taeyong moans went Jaehyun speeds himself. Taeyong holds both Jaehyun’s hands as he thrust on Taeyong as he deepens it.

“Jae! Faster! Ughh! Damn it!” Taeyong curses. He looks at Jaehyun who’s completely receiving pleasure of his own.

Jaehyun speeds himself once again, knowing that both of him and Taeyong are almost coming. 

“jae! I’m com—“ Taeyong stops when Jaehyun pulls himself out of him, and suddenly, Taeyong came. Jaehyun holds it until he came after the older one.

Jaehyun immediately went down from Taeyong and positions him to enter Taeyong’s hole. He spreads Taeyong’s legs wider and strucks his manhood to the older one.

“Ah!” Taeyong yells as Jaehyun thrust into him without caution.

Taeyong holds on to the bedsheets as Jaehyun roughs his thrust into Taeyong. The older one was feeling so much pleasure as the other thrust into him. He moans loudly and it made Jaehyun smirk at him.

“Call me daddy” he commands. Taeyong was about to look at him when Jaehyun changes the older one’s position and turns around.

Jaehyun smirks and pounds himself into Taeyong, much more rough than he did a while ago. Taeyong kept yelling “daddy” every time Jaehyun trust into him. It was like a music to his ears, hearing Taeyong calling him daddy.

It gone too long until Jaehyun goes on top of Taeyong and hugs him just to come inside. Jaehyun wanted Taeyong to feel his cum inside him. He didn’t let go just yet and suddenly went to thrusting again. It made Taeyong gulp as he looks back to Jaehyun.

“D-Daddy, i want more...please” Taeyong begs, it made Jaehyun smirk and slaps the older one’s butt, repeatedly until Taeyong tries to change his position.

“Dog style” TY says. Jaehyun immediately did what he is told and position themselves to a dogstyle.

Jaehyun keeps on thrusting himself to the older one as he slaps his butt and plays with his manhood. Taeyong was enjoying it that he didn’t mind if he came or Jaehyun came. It was like he was having the time of his life being banged by Jaehyun. He couldn’t ask for more but to had sex with the one and only—.

“Jaehyun, I’m coming!” Taeyong yells. He came after that and also did Jaehyun.

The younger one immediately removes his manhood off of the older one and throw himself next to him as he pants.

Taeyong was all sloppy, wet and tired. He closes his eyes as he pants. On the other hand, Jaehyun rests his arm on his eyes and lets out a sighs.

“I’m up for a second round” Jaehyun tells. Taeyong suddenly opens his eyes and went down to Jaehyun manhood and sucks it.

Once again, they ended up fucking again but this time, Taeyong was the top. It ended immediately went both of them heard a doorbell. They both fix themselves before going out of Jaehyun’s room.

“Oh, you’re still here!” Jaemin happily says to Taeyong after opening the door.

“Well, I’m going now. I thought your brother some lesson” Taeyong replies, glancing to Jaehyun then back to Jaemin. He smiles at the younger one and pats him. “Goodbye” Taeyong says before looking at Jaehyun.

“Bye” he tells Jaehyun as he forms a smile at him.

“Bye, Professor Lee. Thanks for teaching me a lesson” Jaehyun chuckles.

Taeyong smiles at him and waves before leaving the house hold.


End file.
